Da_right_guy_4_u@hotmail.com
by DigiPerson
Summary: Who is Kari's secret admirer?Who sent her the e-mail? R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  


Kari sat in bed. She had just finished her school work, and she felt ready to have some fun. Kari had been sick all week, so she was bored. She walked into the empty living room. She sat at the computer and signed on. She logged onto hotmail and checked her mail.

"Davis, Yolei, Tai, Cody.... Huh? Who's this?"

Kari stared at the e-mail name da_right_guy_4_u@hotmail.com, she thought for a minute, then opened it. She read it aloud.

"I know it must be like   
To be stuck in one place.   
But I hope this brings a smile   
to your pretty face.

I send my love,   
I send a smile.   
Try and guess who I am.   
It'll take you awhile.

Love   
Your secret admirer"

Kari thought for a minute. _All I got to do is check the profile._

Name: -   
Birthdate:-   
Place: Japan   
Quote: Hi Kari. I wouldn't make it that easy!

"Damn It!"

"I'm home Kari!" Tai called. Kari signed off and quietly snuck into her room while Tai grabbed a Coke~Cola and a piece of pie from the fridge. Luckily, he didn't see her. Tai was so oblivious when he stuffed his face e wouldn't be able to notice if a Greymon landed on his head, which was an advantage at the time beeing. About ten minutes Tai came into her room.

"Hey little sis. I picked you up some lunch on the way back from school." Tai handed her a Powerbar and a can of grape soda. Leave it to Tai to stop and get weird stuff.

"Thanks." Kari said trying to sound sicker and weeker then she was.

"I gotta' go, you'll be alright, right?"

"Ya Tai. _Cough _I'll be _cough_ fine."

"Bye Kari."

She waited for the door to slam. When it came she began to write a list of who da_right_guy_4_u@hotmail.com might be. She made a list.

Davis   
TK   
Matt   
Izzy   
Joe   
Tom

She pondered._ Who could it be?_   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Kari pondered. _I'll check the time it was sent! That should help!_

She peered out the door. As she hoped Tai wasn't back yet. She went on the computer. "OK! Ready!" _(Type type type) _"There! 3:05!" Kari thought. _"Sorry Tom couldn't make it he hed detion today. Hope Kari's not dissappointed. Tai how's Kari?" "She's fine." "Can I see her?" "Davis! It's 3:15! You've been here a half hour! Go home!" "OK Tai! Bye!" I was half asleep. I heard this! Proff!_

"Yahoo! It's NOT Davis. And not Tom!"

Davis ~   
TK   
Matt   
Izzy   
Joe   
Tom ~   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~   


  
  
  
  
  


Kari went to school the next day. During computer class she hacked into Izzy account. It wasn't _really_ hacking.... He gave her accsess to his account..... _(Type type type type type type Time on 2:00-2:30 4:00-9:22) Yahoo!!!! It's not Izzy either!_

Davis ~   
TK   
Matt   
Izzy~   
Joe   
Tom ~

Kari sighed. "Miss Dashi! Miss Dashi! Kari hesn't been doing her report! Look! Look!" A classmate called. Kari closed the time report but the teacher caught her at hotmail. "Dention!!!!"   


  


~~~~~   


  
  
  


"Hey Kari!" TK called from the back of the room. "Yo Kar!" Matt called from next to him. "Welcome to detion! Never seen you here before!"

"Well, there is a first time for everything!" She laughed. She sat down next to TK. "What are you in for?" TK asked smiling. Matt rolled his eyes. "I got caught online in computer class."

"That's nothing!" Matt said. "TK's in here for getting caught hacking into the school account with Izzy! I wonder were Izzy is....."

Izzy walked in the door. "They gave me Double Detention!"

"Hey don't worry! I got double too!" Matt said.   


  


~~~~   


  


Kari sat at the computer. Maybe this search isn't what it's cracked up to be... Maybe I should give up....

"You got mail!" the computer screemed at her.

She went to the AOL mailbox.

_ It's him! Ok I won't give up yet..._

She opened the mail.

"I saw you today.   
I got you attention.   
Remember?   
We talked in detion!

This may not be enough   
But I HOPE you now see.   
I hope you can tell now.   
Then come and kiss me.

Love,   
Your secret admirer"

"I GOT IT!!!!!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

  


The next morning Kari raced along to catch up with TK, Matt, and Izzy. She kissed Izzy on the cheek then kissed TK long and sweetly. _Hope that was right... _Kari thought. Matt looked at her as if he wanted to say 'Get the hell away from my brother!!!'   


When she broke away TK smiled like crazy. Matt still looked like he wanted to rip of Kari's head and Izzy, just stood there, laughing at the way Matt looked.   


"How did you figure it out?" TK asked.   


"Well, since you're computer illiterate I doubted it was you in the beginning. Then Matt said yesterday Izzy and TK were hacking into the school computer. They have very good lesson plans on AOL privacy, so you could cover your tracks. And highlighting the word hope gave it away. So you did it, with help from Izzy."   


"Bravo!" Izzy said, with a laugh in his voice.   


Matt stood there fuming with anger. Izzy began to laugh his head off again.   


TK looked at Matt. "Meet you after school." TK whispered.   


"Tai won't be home, we could get in good kissing time." Kari whispered. TK nodded.   


The group walked happily off to school, except for Matt, who was practicaly foaming at the mouth.


End file.
